


Everyone Wants to Kill Akira

by IWP_chan



Series: Interrogation Rooms, and What They Entail [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: (yes I did it), -Ish, AU, Akechi isn't You-Know-Who, I have zero regrets, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, SO, say hi to yet another trashfic of mine~, there is kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: Kurusu Akira, in the middle of his interrogation, makes the mistake of telling Sae about his ‘alone time’ with Akechi. ShuAke.





	Everyone Wants to Kill Akira

Summary: Kurusu Akira, in the middle of his interrogation, makes the mistake of telling Sae about his ‘alone time’ with Akechi. ShuAke.

_Note: You know those shumako fics where Akira tells Sae in the interrogation about having sex with Makoto? Here, have a shuake version ;3_

_Consider this an AU where Akechi isn’t You-Know-Who :D_

**Warnings: Akira Has Zero Self-Preservation, Kissing (Surprised? So Am I), Implied Sexual Content, Shameless Self-Indulgence, Enjoy Yet Another Of My Trash Fics (They Keep Popping Up).**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own P5.

.

As Leblanc’s closing time neared, Sojiro left Akira in charge to return home; aside from him, there was no one other than Goro still at Leblanc.

“You’re not going to leave?” Akira inquired, “You might miss your train.”

Goro sent him a playful smile, “Not tonight, no.” He winked, “I think I’m going to indulge in your company some more.”

Akira bit back an amused laugh but didn’t stop the smile that curved his lips, “Right back at you, detective.”

.

Sae narrowed her eyes at him from across the table in the interrogation room, “And what,” She almost snarled, “Pray tell were you doing alone with Akechi so late at night?”

Akira blinked groggily, “You want to know that badly? Alright…”

.

Akira flipped Leblanc’s sign to closed and locked the door before turning to observe Goro who kept his eyes on Akira all the while, still sitting in one of the stools at the counter, body twisted to the side to keep an eye on Akira.

Akira walked slowly towards Goro, who watched him with anticipation, until he reached the detective and leaned down so that their faces were inches from each other.

“Are you sure you want to stay for a while more, _detective_?” He murmured.

Goro sent him a smile, his eyes at half-mast, “Oh, I’m definitely sure, _thief_.”

Akira suppressed a chuckle and leaned forward again, closing the distance and pressing his lips against Goro’s.

Goro melted and pressed back against Akira, who pulled back only to kiss him again, and again, and again.

Goro grabbed him and tugged him close, pressing needier kisses against Akira’s skin, his hands crawling up Akira’s back. Akira responded by threading his fingers in the hair at the nape of Goro’s neck, and catching Goro’s lower lip with his teeth, giving it a light nip. Goro shuddered, a moan tumbling out of his mouth, and Akira sealed their lips back together.

.

Sae slammed her hand down on the table, “You liar! There is no way you’d even get to do something like that with Akechi!”

Akira stared at her blankly; she didn’t believe him? Oh, well, he guessed he could explain in some more detail.

.

“Shall we go upstairs?” Akira whispered against Goro’s neck.

Goro tightened his grip on Akira’s waist, “Please! I need-!”

“Alright.” Akira pulled himself to a standing position, tugging Goro with him, before he maneuvered them both to the stairs and up to the attic, walking backwards while guiding Goro, who kept staring at him intently, the tip of his tongue peeking out from between his lips as he licked them.

The moment they reached the attic, Goro was on Akira again, kissing him and pressing him against the railing.

“Someone’s eager.” Akira chuckled, and Goro responded by biting into his neck.

.

The interrogation room was deep underground, with no one inside aside from Niijima Sae and Kurusu Akira, and with no one outside aside from the lone guard standing at the door. As such, the guard was the only one present to hear the scream of rage coming from inside the room, accompanied by the sounds of crashes and sickening crunches of bone.

The guard winced with each sound, hurrying to the side when he heard heels approach the door from the inside.

The door opened and Niijima stepped out, looking unruffled, before she walked away after closing the door behind her.

The guard dared not peek into the room while the door was still open.

.

Goro’s boyfriend was an idiot. A reckless idiot with no self-preservation whatsoever coupled with a unique brand of teasing that made the most well-adjusted person ever want to take an axe to his pretty neck.

Goro knew this perfectly well; while he wasn’t the sanest person on earth, or the nicest, he had his share of moments where he wanted to throttle Akira out of sheer frustration. And he got _romantically involved_ with the guy.

So, when he saw Sae walking towards him with the blankest expression he’d ever seen on her, he knew Akira ran his mouth too far and suffered the consequences.

“Sae-san,” He greeted her with a smile, and she nodded.

“Akechi.” She didn’t even question what he was doing there, simply choosing to keep walking on, eventually leaving the hallway.

Goro resisted the urge to drag a hand down his face and continued walking down the hallway to the interrogation room Akira was in.

He was met by the sight of a pale-faced guard who looked like he saw death in person. Goro only needed to give him one of his specialty Looks he gave Shadows before he initiated an All-Out Attack, and the guard scampered away in terror.

Goro shook his head and walked into the interrogation room.

The room was a mess; the only two chairs were on the ground, the table upside down off to the side, and Akira’s broken body lay limp on the ground.

Goro rushed to him with his heart in his throat. As Goro reached him, Akira groaned, “Ugh, everything hurts. Just end me already. End my suffering.”

Goro stared blankly ahead and wished he had a gun on him.

.

End

Sorrynotsorry


End file.
